thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 86
Vol. 3 Issue 86 is the twenty second issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 86th issue overall. This is the second and final part of Alkonost story arc. Synopsis In the hunt for The Sovereign Jackie and crew strike a deal with an insane Russian mobster and collector of the occult, but his supernatural enforcer wants to add a Darkness wielder to the collection. What is The Alkonost and how does it control even The Darkness itself? Top Cow Pit artist Sheldon Mitchell (Pilot Season: Stealth) joins regular writer Phil Hester (Gen13, The Anchor) for a sinister two-part story. Featuring a cover by Rafael Albuquerque (American Vampire)! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Regis Tyne * Leonard Kim * Dev Ravada * Kash O'Neal * Vasily Martynov * Arvo * Alkonost's Knight * Alkonost * Darkling Spider Plot Summary Previously Jackie fights The Sovereign, Sonatine and their army, but every time he kills them, they stand up to fight again. Suddenly, he sees a knight who tells Jackie to do not resist and rest his mind. Then Jackie is overwhelmed by the attackers. Meanwhile, at the plane, Dev reveals to have betrayed the team and sold out to Martynov. They seize the team's guns and personal belongings. As they leave, Kim promises to kill Dev for what he did. Back at the mansion, Jackie wakes up tied to an underground machine along the knight he saw earlier. In the middle of the room, he sees an angel laying on a pedestal with a spear sticking out of her body. The knight explains that this machine siphons their energy, the more they resist. Elsewhere, Arvo calms Martynov down, saying that with Jackie in their hand they will rule the world. Arvo then puts a crown on his head. Back inside the machine, the knight explains that Jackie's fight with his enemies and seeing his sister Capris was all just an illusion created by The Alkonost. The Alkonost voice purify the soul of the wicked and at it's full strength, can erase memory. Perverted by Arvo's machine, the Alkonost's song drives one to fight for what they love the most, unaware they are merely trapped in an illusion and feeding the engine of their imprisonment. Unless they somehow block her voice, they will always fall to the Alkonost's spell. The knight reveals that he was raised to defend the Alkonost from birth. As champion of the Holy Order of the Holy Voice it was he's task to follow and guard the Alkonost as she wandered the Earth. But as the knight grew old and an apprentice was brought to him, Arvo. Arvo was very devoted to the cause, but eventually decided to have the Alkonost for himself only. He defeated the knight and then drove his lance into the Alkonost. Since then Arvo and Martynov lures supernatural beings to this place and sucks their mystical dry as the Alkonost voice is particularly strong against beings of magic. Arvo then comes and begins to rape the Alkonost. Meanwhile, Jackie tries to shield his ears with the help of the Darkness. Unfortunately, he falls under the Alkonost spell again. Trapped in the dream, Jackie realises that the only way to get out of here he must stop loving his family. He proceeds to crush Capris head and manages to wake up. Free of the Alkonost influence, Jackie frees the knight, but suddenly is attacked by Arvo. Arvo begins to strangle Jackie, but the knight droves the lance he pulled from the Alkonost into him. Freed Jackie quickly recreates eardrums inside Arvo's ears. As Arvo hears the Alkonost song again, he's memory is completely erased. The knight dies due to his wounds in the arms of the Alkonost. She begins to cry and one tear falls unto Jackie's right arm crystalizing it. The Alkonost then flies away. Jackie's team then arrives and Kim kills Martynov for betraying them. Jackie then proceeds to cut Arvo in half. Meanwhile, Dev arrives at his private island. He goes to his room sleep only to find a giant Darkness spider in it. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3